


Let Go

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports, Wetting, see additional notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sid wakes up sort of having to go. Geno has other plans that include taking Sid apart until he's too desperate to do anything other than lose control.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. This is all consented to and something they both enjoy and partake in.

When Sid wakes up from his nap—and he takes a nap regardless if it’s game day or not, because habit and routine are, well, habit and routine—he sort of notices the pressure settling low in his abdomen. It’s not bad, but it is there, and with the combination of Geno’s arm around his waist, and Geno’s large hand resting right at the waistband of his sweatpants, Sid notices it.  

“Still sleeping, Sid?” Geno’s gruff, sleep-tinged voice mumbles deep against Sid’s ear, his warm breath barely stirring the curls that rest against Sid’s neck.

Sid shakes his head.

“Good.” Geno answers and punctuates his words with a quick nip to Sid’s earlobe. “Got plans for you.”

There’s a smirk in Geno’s voice, one that Sid hears as well as feels when the corners of Geno’s lips turn up where they’re resting against Sid’s neck. It makes Sid shiver. “Really.” Sid raises an eyebrow and does his best to crane his neck so he can turn and look over his shoulder. It’s not a question.

“Going to make Sid a hot mess.” Geno states, laying his accent on extra thick, playing up the stereotypical way everyone assumes he always speaks, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. It’s ridiculous. “Make him blush like teenage girl. Make him desperate for Geno.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Sid snorts and rolls his eyes. But, as Sid makes to extricate himself from Geno’s grip, Geno tightens his arm around Sid’s waist and doesn’t let him go.

“Where’s Sid going?” Geno asks, still playing it up.

“Sid’s going to use the bathroom if Geno has ‘plans’,” Sid answers, giving it right back, “if you’d stop acting like a possessive octopus.” Sid pushes at Geno’s arm to prove his point.

“Nope.” Geno throws one of his legs over Sid’s thighs and laughs. “Like being possessive octopus, get to hold Sid and cuddle him.”

“Good lord.” Sid mutters under his breath fondly.

“Plus,” Geno continues, “if acting like possessive octopus means Sid in my arms, also means Sid can’t use the bathroom either.” Geno slips his fingers under the waistband of Sid’s shorts as he speaks.

_Oh_. It’s one of _those_ kinds of ‘plans’.

“What’re you up to, Geno?” Sid asks, letting out a small groan when Geno’s fingertips dip lower and brush against the tip of his soft cock.

“Already told you. Make you desperate. Make you blush like teenage girl.” Geno emphasizes his point by pushing lightly on Sid’s abdomen with his thumb. “Make you hot mess.”

Sid bites his lower lip and he feels his stomach flutter when Geno’s thumb presses in.

“How’s Sid feeling?” Geno asks, fingers still lightly playing with the tip of Sid’s cock, his thumb stroking idly across Sid’s lower abdomen. “Sid need a drink?”

 Sid waits a second before nodding. He adds a quick ‘yeah’ after a moment.

“Wait here.” Geno tells him, unwrapping himself from Sid’s body and sliding out of bed. “I’ll bring you whole pitcher of water.” Geno wiggles his eyebrows again—it’s still ridiculous.

True to his word, Geno steps back in to the bedroom after a short bit with a pitcher of water in one hand and a full glass in the other. Geno drains the glass of water and refills it before handing it over to Sid as Sid’s sitting up. “Need to keep hydrated.” Geno says with a wink. “Drink up.” Geno places the pitcher on the nightstand and rummages in the drawer for a second, pulling out two long, black, smooth silk ties before turning back to Sid with a grin on his face.

Sid chugs the rest of the glass quickly, puts it on the nightstand, and slides back down on the bed till he’s mostly laying down, stretching his arms out over his head.

“Good boy, Sid.” Geno says with a chuckle. “Always knows what Geno wants. Sid’s smart guy.”

Sid shakes his head fondly; Geno really loves playing it up, laying on the thick accent to make Sid smile.

Geno works quickly and efficiently, looping the ties around Sid’s wrists loosely, securing the ends through the slats in the headboard. Sid could easily slip his wrists out if he wanted to—they’re more for show than effect. “Sid feeling ok?” Geno asks, crawling on the bed, spreading his knees, resting them on either side of Sid’s thighs. “Sid still thirsty?”

“A little.” Sid answers. He can feel the pressure building, but it’s not really anything to pay attention to now. If previous experience is anything to go by, it’ll be a bit before it’s noticeable, longer for it to be a distraction. Then; then it’ll suddenly be unavoidable, inescapable, and best of all, he’ll be full of unabandoned desperation. And Sid knows, at that point, Geno will take full advantage and make him wait even longer. Sid’s cock starts to harden in his sweatpants at the thought.

Geno’s eyes trail down Sid’s body, down to where Sid’s eyes have drifted too, and Geno smirks and licks his lips. “Sid can’t wait.” Geno states as he leans over and refills the water, popping a straw in to it so Sid can drink while Geno holds the glass. “Better?”

Sid nods and lets the straw fall from his lips.

After leaving the glass back on the nightstand, Geno resumes his place over Sid’s thighs, bringing his hands down to rest on Sid’s hips. “Sid’s completely at Geno’s mercy now.” Geno laughs and gives Sid’s hips a small squeeze. “What should Geno do first?” He wonders aloud.

There’s just so many things Geno wants to do: kiss Sid’s plush lips, run his hands all over Sid’s thick body, suck Sid’s nipples in to his mouth and nip at them while Sid squirms beneath him. So many possibilities.

Geno settles on leaning down and capturing Sid’s lips, stretching his own body out, covering Sid head to toe, winding his fingers in to Sid’s short hair, and scratching absently at Sid’s scalp while he fucks his tongue in to Sid’s mouth. Geno swallows down the groans coming from Sid, kisses him deep and thorough, grinding his hips in a slow circular motion, matching his actions with his tongue, until Sid’s cheeks are pink and he’s almost gasping for breath.

As Geno’s body presses against his own, Sid starts to feel the pressure a bit more; again, not distracting but more noticeable than before, and it only serves to heighten everything that Geno’s doing. Sid takes a few deep breaths when Geno breaks the kiss, takes advantage as Geno’s mouth slides away and trails down the line of his neck.

“Doing ok?” Geno asks, lips pressed against Sid’s collarbone, nipping and licking outwards towards Sid’s bare shoulder. Sid answers with a ‘yes’ as Geno continues, using the tip of his tongue to draw indiscriminate patterns along Sid’s skin as he slides down Sid’s body.

Geno takes his time, drawing out his actions, tracing around one of Sid’s nipples with his tongue, circling in and in until he sucks the small nub in to his mouth and worries at it gently with his teeth. He feels Sid beneath him, subtly arching his chest, pushing against Geno’s lips, hears Sid gasping quietly at his ministrations. Geno’s mouth slides across Sid’s skin, repeating the same actions on Sid’s other nipple, sucking, gently biting down, then licking to cool Sid’s mildly stinging nipples.

By the time Geno pulls back, Sid’s nipples are noticeably pink and pert from Geno’s teeth and Sid shivers slightly as the cool air in the bedroom washes over his damp chest. Sid shifts his hips a little and he feels the pressure where Geno’s still pressing against his body and for a second it’s quite noticeable and Sid bites his lip at the feeling.

Sid’s feeling, not full yet, but getting there. Geno’s been distracting him with his mouth which is exactly what Geno’s intentions are, but before Sid gets another moment to dwell on it, Geno’s mouth is back on his skin, sliding down, kissing along the base of his ribs, tracing around his belly button, Geno’s cheek rubbing along the vague swell of his abdomen.

“Love Sid’s stomach.” Geno mumbles, pressing his lips along the waistband of Sid’s sweats, teasing his tongue under the edge, feeling the soft line of dark hair that extends down below his pants. It tickles a little and Sid shakes lightly, gasping suddenly when Geno’s hand pushes down against his abdomen. “Feel that?”

Sid can barely hear Geno’s muffled words, but he feels the vibrations of Geno’s voice, feels Geno’s chin moving as he talks against his groin. Sid breathes out a ‘yes’. He can feel it more now—that’s how it seems to go, starting off as a vague pressure, something in the back of his head, the feeling creeping up slowly until it isn’t a slow creep anymore and it’s just _there_.

Geno teases more, slowly mouthing along Sid’s sweatpants, out towards his hips, back in till his mouth is almost, _almost_ , touching Sid’s cock, but he avoids it, instead choosing to move down until he can mouth along Sid’s inner thighs.

“Geno—” Sid whines from above, his cock hard, not yet truly affected by his need to go, but if Geno waits and teases much longer, Sid knows he’s going to have a hard time keeping it up.

Geno stops and pulls back from where he’s moved to Sid’s other thigh, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Sid from between Sid’s legs. “Sid—” Geno mimics and gives a sly smile.

“Do…something.” Sid complains and shifts a little, letting out a small noise when he feels the pressure as he moves. Geno placing his hand on Sid’s abdomen and pushing isn’t exactly the something Sid was wanting, and Sid lets out another small gasp at the sensation. “Geno—”

“Sorry, can’t help myself,” Geno says, “look so pretty when you like this.”

Sid does his best to mock-glare at Geno, but it doesn’t work well when Geno pushes his hand down again. Sid can really feel it now.

Geno raises an eyebrow and chuckles at Sid, withdrawing his hand and putting it to better use as he pulls the front of Sid’s sweats down and releases Sid’s cock. It’s still hard as Geno leans in and wraps his lips around the tip, slowly sliding down, running his tongue along the ridge of Sid’s foreskin, circling around and around as he gradually sucks Sid’s cock in to his mouth.

Geno’s tormenting him, head bobbing slowly, sucking with barely any pressure at all, stiffening his tongue to drag along Sid’s length, keeping one hand loosely wrapped at the base while he places his other back on Sid’s abdomen. Each time Geno’s head dips down, his hand presses in as well and it sends a whole slew of conflicting feelings through Sid’s body. The smooth warmth of Geno’s lips enveloping his cock, the gentle damp sucking, the sharp edge of fullness that’s even more pronounced when Geno’s hand presses in over and over.

Sid starts to pull at the loose ties restraining his hands, he wants to bat Geno’s head away, he wants to wrap his fingers in Geno’s hair, he wants to—fuck, he doesn’t know what he wants right this second because he’s hit that edge, the one where all of a sudden, it’s just _pressure_.

Geno can feel Sid’s cock in his mouth starting to soften and he pulls back; he knows Sid’s at that point where as much as it feels good, Sid’s also getting desperate and Geno wants nothing more than to watch Sid completely fall apart. Geno sits up, sits back on Sid’s thighs for a moment, and takes in the whole moment.

Sid’s cheeks are pink and his eyes dark, his eyebrows are knitted together and he’s worrying his lower lip between his teeth as Geno feels Sid tensing his thigh muscles where he’s sitting on them. Geno bites his own lip and feels his cock twitch, watching Sid, helpless and desperate, trying so hard to maintain control but looking like he’s completely fraying at the edges. “So close, Sid?”

Sid nods. “Geno…”

Geno slides up a bit until his legs are spread wide across Sid’s hips, Sid’s sweatpants pulled tight across his now soft cock. “So desperate, Sid?” Geno’s voice is quiet and gentle, but thick with arousal.

“Yes…” Sid whimpers and he tries to curl his body up a bit, closing his eyes as he fights the urge to simply let go. His thighs are quivering under Geno’s body, so tense as he holds on.

“So desperate.” Geno says again as he brings his hands down and wraps them lightly around Sid’s hips. His thumbs slide in along Sid’s abdomen, pressing in, rubbing small circles along the line of Sid’s skin and the waistband of his sweats. Geno’s hands are almost trembling too, anticipating how much longer Sid will hold out before he completely loses it.

“Geno…” Sid whines again when Geno’s thumbs press in and he gasps when he can’t hold back a small spurt that escapes and Sid closes his eyes when a small patch darkens on his sweatpants.

“Sid…” Geno’s voice cracks slightly and his hands move off of Sid’s hips and inwards, slowly pressing, gently pressing, “let go, Sid.” Geno’s voice is barely a whisper.

Sid curls up a little again, his lip between his teeth and the dark patch grows a bit bigger as Sid lets out another small spurt in to his sweatpants.

It’s so…Geno thinks it’s so hot watching Sid completely lose control and he keeps one hand on Sid’s abdomen while he slides the other down the front of his own sweats and curls his fingers around his cock. “Sid…” Geno breathes out the name and presses his hand down on Sid’s body.

“Oh—God…” Sid gasps and he feels more than just a small amount leak out from his cock. He tenses and stops the stream, cutting it off as the wetness spreads out across his sweats.

Geno’s hand tightens on his own cock, he can feel the wetness starting to soak in to the legs of his sweats where he’s straddling Sid’s hips, and his eyes keep flicking between Sid’s face and Sid’s lap. His hand speeds up, and his breath stutters a little when Sid gasps again the dark patch grows even more.

“Let go, Sid, let go.” Geno grunts out, one hand moving quickly along his cock, the other still pushing down on Sid’s abdomen, “so close, Sid, so close.”

“Geno—I’m…” Sid can’t even finish his thought, he completely loses any control he had and he pisses, completely soaking his sweats, feeling it running, warm and wet across his skin, and he buries his head against his shoulder, groaning in relief.

Geno’s hand stutters, the legs of his sweats are soaked too and it’s so much watching Sid completely lose control, pissing in his sweats because he can no longer hold back. Geno’s fingers tighten around his cockhead for just a moment before he’s coming, groaning as he covers his fist as his dick twitches in his hand.

“Geno—” Sid breathes out after a few moments, his voice a half-whine as his sweats are starting to get clingy and cool and uncomfortable.

Geno pulls his hand from his pants, wipes his fingers on the leg and leans in, kissing Sid sweetly and lovingly before sitting back up. He crawls off Sid’s body, reaches out and undoes the ties from the slats in the headboard, gently pulls Sid up to sitting and wraps his arms around Sid, holding him closely for a moment. “So good, Sid. So good.” Geno kisses Sid again, a soft press of his lips before he pulls back and leads Sid over towards the bathroom. He leans in one more time and just mumbles shower, before they go inside and close the door.

 

 

 


End file.
